marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhomann Dey's Ship
| Creators = Xandarian Nova Corps | Origin = | First = Nova Vol 1 1 | Last = Fantastic Four Vol 1 210 | HistoryText = Nova Prime Rhomann Dey's ship was used to bring him to earth from Xandar in the Andromeda Galaxy. Rhomann Dey dying from Zorr's attack on Xandar came to earth to track down Zorr. Using his ship's computers he sent his nova force power to Richard Rider. The ship later destroyed Zorr during his battle with Richard Rider aka Nova. The ship converted Zorr to energy but his costume remained on the floor of the ship. The ship continued to orbit earth for many weeks. Condor, Powerhouse, Diamondhead and a brainwashed Nova later boarded the ship. Condor had hoped to steal the ship's computers and weapons and use them against the Sphinx and the only way to access the ship was if a Nova was present. The computer aboard Dey's ship is called Computer PRIME. PRIME standing for 'P'lanetary 'R'ecorder for 'I'nformation 'M'aintenance and 'E'ducation. According to computer PRIME it is responsible for all functions aboard the ship and all scanning of planets. Computer PRIME also alleged that it had the brain patterns of every deceased Centurion (including Dey) stored within itself. It also had the ability to spy as Nova used it to see what was happening first to his father Charles Rider and later to find his kidnapped friend Caps Cooper. Later Doctor Sun took Nova back to the ship where they were confronted by the Sphinx. Comet, Crimebuster and Powerhouse were later beamed aboard the ship and Diamondhead was revealed to have snuck onboard. Together using Dey's ship they journeyed to Xandar only to find it under attack by Skrulls. Xandar's queen Adora would later lend the Nova Prime ship to the Fantastic Four so they could find Galactus and get his help in defeating the Sphinx who had gained ultimate power from the Xandarian World Mind. Adora said the ship was the fastest ship ever created. The Fantastic Four later went back to earth onboard Galactus's ship after recruiting Terrax as Galactus's herald. The Fantastic Four appear to have forgotten to take the Nova Prime Ship back to Xandar but Prime Thoran later regained the ship and used it combat the Skrulls. Later Thoran the Champions of Xandar were replaced by Skrulls. When the ship returned to Xandar Nova had no choice but to rip the ship from stem to stern. The ship is presumably irreparably damaged but it was not in fact destroyed when last it was seen. Properties Dey's ship is one of the fastest space ships in the universe. When in Earth orbit it is undetectable to human technology. It contains the brain patterns of every deceased Centurion. It can spy on virtually anyone, from over a 100,000 miles away. Every Xandarian ship is equipped with a dimensional phaser that allows the ship to hide in another dimension if threatened. It has directed energy weapons (firing beams), has force fields, holographic technology, and the ability to teleport individuals to destinations tens of thousands of light years away. | Notes = | Trivia = * Xandar's Nova Prime ship was the best of the Xandarian fleet. In contrast Gabriel Lan's Way Opener was said to be the worst ship in the fleet. A third Xandarian ship called the Resolute Duty was seen in Nova Volume 4 and it resembled Dey's ship. | Links = }} Category:Xandarian Technology Category:Spacecraft Category:Skrull Vehicles Category:Fantastic Four Vehicles